


black eyes and broken promises

by foreverobessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Flashbacks, Hurt, Hurt! Dean, M/M, Minor Injuries, Promises, deanmon, well hurt emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Castiel left Dean when he had the Mark of Cain, he didn’t want to see Dean tear himself apart. Let’s just say Dean isn’t happy in the slightest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	black eyes and broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but oh well that’s ok at least I wrote, I’ve had this idea for a while and I might expand it into a multiple series thing... but you never know hope y’all enjoy!

Castiel left Dean, he didn’t want to see Dean hurting other people, hurting himself. The Mark of Cain had corrupted Dean, and Cas couldn’t bear to watch Dean tear himself apart, so he left. Big mistake on Cas’ part, really.

Cas was hunting a vampire in a small middle of nowhere town in Minnesota. Cas opened the room to his motel room, and he felt a hand wrap around his mouth, the person shut and locked the door and dragged Cas down to the ground, wrapping ropes around him that burned Cas’ skin, holy oil. 

Cas looked up to see the eyes of his attacker, and met the glass apple green eyes of Dean Winchester. “Hiya, Cas.” Dean grinned at him, a wicked thing with blood lust written on his features.

“Dean,” Cas breathed huskily, hoping Dean was just messing with him. “I thought it was someone else… someone dangerous, glad to know it’s just you… Can you untie me now?” Dean use to tie Cas up and mess with him, teasing him with feather light touches and kisses. 

“Someone dangerous?” Dean let out a laugh, “I’m Dean Fuckin’ Winchester, I am dangerous.” He let out another grin, white, pearly sharp teeth showing. He yanked Cas up using the rope, Cas hissing at the feeling of the holy oil rubbing onto his wrists, burning him. “And yeah sorry pal…. this isn’t like old times where you’d kiss me and I’d swoon and let you go.” Dean threw Cas on the bed, and then was on top of him in seconds. 

Dean blinked, and the black eyes of a demon stared back at Cas. “This is payback.” Dean said it with such venom in his voice, “Do you remember when you ran away? I got on my knees and I begged, I begged you not to leave me because I’d go crazy without you, I’d burn without you, my angel at my side.” Dean’s eyes turned back to the shade of green Cas had fallen in love with. 

Dean let out a broken sounding laugh, “Guess what, Cas? I burned without you, I burned for you. Guess that doesn’t matter.” Dean stared at him, and pulled out the First Blade out of nowhere and pressed it to Cas’ jugular. “That isn’t even the worse part.” 

Dean nicked the skin of Cas’ neck, watching the blood run down it. He licked up the blood, and bit into Cas’ wound and pulled away. He got up from the bed, turning to face the wall, not Cas. “I woke up disgruntled as a demon, and I saw Sammy standing over me… he was the first person I saw I didn’t even register what I was doing, when I finally came to it Sammy was laying under me, missing a heart.” 

In seconds Dean was on top of him again, his eyes demon black and angry. Even though angels were powerful, they all knew not to get a demon angry, especially a Knight of Hell. 

“You promised me, Cas.” Dean said, his voice full of hurt and anger. “That you’d protect Sammy.”

-

_It was when Dean had first gotten the Mark, and he was angry and lashing back out at everyone and everything. Cas was holding Dean laying down, laying kisses on the freckled hunter’s skin trying to soothe him._

_“Cas?” Dean said, his voice breaking._

_Cas was kissing a path down Dean’s chest and he looked up at Dean and kissed his temple. “Yeah, baby?”_

_“Can you promise me... while I have the Mark you’ll protect Sammy?” Dean was looking at him with his big ‘ol puppy dog eyes and Castiel knew he couldn’t stab no. “I don’t wanna hurt him... he’s my brother, my best friend, I can’t lose him. I-I’ll go crazy.”_

_“Of course, Dean.” Cas knew those weren’t the words Dean wanted to hear. “I promise I’ll protect your brother, Dean. No matter what.”_ “Of course Dean.” 

-

“You didn’t do anything you said you would… you said you’d be with me through everything… you said you’d save me… you said you’d protect Sam!” Dean shoved off Cas’ trench coat, and unbuttoned his undershirt and drew three lines on his chest, watching the blood roll down his skin.

“You deserve hell.” Dean spits at him, his eyes turning black once more before turning green again. 

“Dean… please,” Cas said, he knew he had messed up bad, and Dean would gladly rip him apart, starting with his wings. “I love you… I’d never hurt you, please don’t do this.”

Dean looked at him, and grinned into the blue eyes of Cas, the eyes he fell in love with, the eyes that belonged to the man that had left him with broken promises and a dead brother. “The thing is Cas… you already have.”

That was the last sentence Cas recalled, before he felt a familiar fist hit his temple, then nothing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Sorry it’s kinda short but I tried, ik demon dean is usually just all aggressive but y’know I wanted to show what would happen if Cas left dean, also comments are always appreciated! They always brighten my day and make me happy, if you guys want more of this let me know!


End file.
